


What's a Girl Gotta Do

by Gaynin



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Couch Sex, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Fingering, Gender or Sex Swap, Hair Pulling, Sex in the lab, girl!newt, yup there is sex here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/pseuds/Gaynin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton gets Hermann to down a few in celebration of the first Jaeger victory and after some teasing on Newt's part things get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a Girl Gotta Do

**Author's Note:**

> Some more Girl Newt/Hermann action till I get can get my Girl Herm/Newton (and some girl/girl) fics finished. Enjoy!

Newton will never forget the first time she got Hermann Gottlieb drunk.

It was the night of the first Mark I drop, fight, and victory. So it was pretty easy for her to convince him to down a few in celebration. They are German after all.

Soon they were sloshed on the couch in the lab well after midnight. Hermann splayed on the floor resting his back on the edge of the couch as Newton took up the tattered love seat, pantless. She’s always had a habit of taking them off when she’s had too much to drink, slut jokes a plenty.

She also has a habit of being handsy, but that’s all the time. She kneaded Hermann’s shoulders lazily. He had taken his sweater off.

“You rocked today Hermy.”

“I didn’t do much.” he retorted as he took a swig from their shared bottle.

Newton took a moment to shift into a position that she could most efficiently argue with him in “Hermann… who coded that Jaeger hm? You fuckin made that metal god, that giant badass monster hunter. You breathed life to it.”

Hermann hummed, noncommittal. 

“You did Herms!” Newton slid to the floor with him, hissing at the cold metal against her thighs. Hermann let out a grunt as Newt slipped an arm around his shoulders.

“Heerrrmyyy~” Newton decided to continue her ongoing Operation: Get Hermann Over His Divorce “Tons of ladies would think that’s pretty hot.” she said with a wink.

“ha.”

“I’m serious! Dude we should totally go get you laid. All we’d have to do is tell them who you are and it’ll be all ‘Ooo~ Dr. Gottlieb I’m all yours!’” she draped herself over him to act out the role “Wet panties everywhere Herm.”

Hermann’s cheeks started to match the rosy color of his nose and it was too adorable for her to stop. 

“Oh~ Doctor. What’s a girl gotta do to get in bed with you?” she cooed, kissing his cheek. She could feel the heat of his face beneath her lips, ears gone red as she kissed the soft flesh beneath them. 

With Hermann’s guard down she decided it was a good time to test out her pending theory of Hermann totally being ticklish. Wiggling her fingers in the nape of his neck, he squirmed and started laughing immediately. Bingo.

“I knew it!” she exclaimed, digging into his sides. He tried scooting away but she swung her leg over his hips, straddling him. “You’re not gettin’ away that easy Hermsy!” her grin devilish. It faded as she looked down at him, flushed and disheveled beneath her. He panted lightly, a smile ghosting his lips, swollen and pink from the bottle.

Her heat rushed her own face as she registered she wasn’t wearing pants. Her cotton panties only centimeters away from his slack clad crotch.

“Wow… we’re really drunk.” was all she could say. An excuse for the fact that she hadn’t gotten off of him yet.

Hermann’s head fell back on the couch with a weak chuckle, and they stayed like that for a moment.

Then Newton moved a little too suddenly, apparently, because Hermann’s hands instinctively grabbed her ass to keep it from falling on his leg… or other places. Newton gasped at the touch, face reddening. ‘Strong hands.’ was all she could think. Thin and long, but he had a quite a grip. They cupped her firmly for a moment before they realized where they were placed and fell away with a gasp from their owner.

“I-I’m sorry,” red from his ears to beneath his collar “I-… we really are drunk.” Newton noticed the bulge growing beneath her and her mouth watered. She really wanted it against her and figured it wouldn’t hurt anyone if she happened to innocently sit on it.

Sighing deeply and slouching to make it seem like an accident she pressed them together. Hermann gasped and let out a small moan that sounded like her name as Newton relished in the feel of him, hot and hard against her. She bit her lip.

When his hands came up to hold her hips she started slowly shifting against him and both of them moaned, each party enjoying the friction.

Newton rested her hands on the edge of the couch as she layered herself over him to get at his ear “You like that? You like me riding you through your clothes? Proper and naughty huh Herms?” 

Hermann moaned.

“Fuck I like your hands on me Hermann. I’d fuckin live in your lap if I could.” her grinding became more determined as all her inhibitions left through her throat in the form of moans.

Hermann raised his head and cupped her cheek, guiding her lips to his. Newton sighed at the feel, warm and tender and oh it was so doing it for her. 

They parted and she looked down, half embarrassed at the wet spot she produced on Hermann’s pants half thrilled by it. His hand raked across her stomach gently making her hum. His fingers soon sunk beneath her panties and Newton immediately learned two things.

One.) Hermann was a man who knew how to use his hands and  
Two.) she was in trouble.

His fingers found and worked her clit like he had been getting she off for years. He had her in the palm of his hand, literally, and she was helpless. Moaning and keening like she was dying, heart beating like the danger was real. Her friends in MIT were right, older men were amazing.

Soon he slid two fingers in, moving his thumb against her clit and she could no longer breath. He found her spot like he had coded her. Newton thought he’d be the end of her if the man could do this with such ease while drunk.

God she wanted him, wanted all of him.

She undid his fly and rubbed him through his boxers, fingers trembling from the pleasure racking her body. The man was relentless. As she stroked him his fingers worked her more intensely, like he was racing to make her come before she could touch him. Newton stopped the teasing and went straight for the prize, pulling him out of his boxer briefs and stroking him methodically. He let out a long loud groan and god Newt couldn’t take it anymore.

She pulled his hand away and pulled the bottom of her panties to one side. Newt slide him inside of her they both cried out in pleasure.

The thought that this had gotten out of hand flickered in her mind until Hermann wrapped his arms around her still clothed torso. Locking their lips before dragging her hips over him. Back and forth in rhythm. 

Newton was more noisy than was usual, crying, moaning, squealing and shouting dirty things to Hermann as he moved against her. He caught patches of skin along her neck in his mouth, leaving marks Newton could feel.

She’d never been more excited, more turn on, more anything with a partner in her whole life. There wasn’t any time to be embarrassed about her thighs being on the thick side or her soft stomach with Hermann taking her on the ride of her life. She could feel how into it he was and it made her feel like a rock goddess.

Newt tilted her head down, pulling Hermanns up by a hand on his throat and kissed him. Humming into his mouth and tonguing him. Smoothing a hand over his sweaty hair and his hand did the same for her. She broke the kiss briefly to say “pull it” and only had to wait a second before he understood the request and obliged.

He started with a firm grip of hair tight against her scalp before he tugged hard enough to make her head follow. Taking advantage of the exposed flesh of her neck and the soft skin under her chin. 

It was like someone reached into her head and pulled out a fantasy and made it real.

Soon they were going faster and harder and Newton could feel her pleasure climbing. Hermann’s facial expressions giving himself away too. Newton felt her orgasm coming but wasn’t expecting it to take her body higher than it had never been. She couldn’t breath for hours it felt like. Her body was so hot she had to practically rip her shirt off so she wouldn’t overheat or explode.

Hermann clutched her, desperate to speak “Newt’n… I’m… going to-”

Newton panicked, suddenly realizing the implication and pulled of of him. His hips bucked desperately as she took him in her hands and stroked, fast and hard. She didn’t know whether it was post orasm bliss or the adrenaline but stroking Hermann’s hard cock slick with her own wetness was definitely giving her a high. She had to giggle.

It was surreal to look up at Hermann’s face, a face she’d known for years, and look down at his cock, a cock she just met (save for a lab accident that required an emergency shower for both of them, her eyes not as politely averted as they could have been), and see it release all over her hand, their shirts, and her bare stomach. Newton kept her hand on him until he asked her to stop by putting a hand weakly on her arm.

“Holy shit.” was the first thing she said, breath still not caught. Hermann was in worse condition, unable to speak.

“Holy shit Hermann we-”

Hermann was still heaving, eyes closed tight.

“Herm? You okay?”

“Fine” he panted. Hands reaching to stroke her face and collarbone “‘m fine.”

“Hermann… we had sex.”

Hermann’s breathing slowed though he was still panting. He looked into Newton’s eyes with his warm chocolate ones, lips quirked in an unsure smile.

Newton was more than ready to write it off on being drunk but she was pretty sober at the moment, and Hermann’s words didn’t slur as he said “long time coming.”

Her heart skipped a beat and she perked up immediately, showering Hermanns lips with kisses, smiling.

“I’m glad you think so too Herms.” she giggles to herself and thought ‘Operation Get Hermann Over His Divorce: complete success.’


End file.
